


Still have someone

by xxxgalaxystarsxxx (AverageFangirl220)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageFangirl220/pseuds/xxxgalaxystarsxxx
Summary: In which Aunt May dies, and Peter's been afraid that he'd have nobody left.Tony does the unexpected





	Still have someone

When Peter gets home, the house is unusually quiet and he thinks something's wrong, but he can't be too sure. He leaves his bag by the door and walks in carefully, his head turning at every angle as if he were waiting for someone to pop out.

When he's reached the living room, he thinks that maybe he's been imagining it. He turns around in the direction of his aunt's room and calls out, "Aunt May, I'm home!"

It's odd, Peter thinks. Aunt May would have responded immediately, a voice tells him as if he hadn't known that (which he did). He tries to tell himself that maybe she's just sleeping but even so, with that thought, he's walking to her room, hands curled into fists as if preparing for the worst, which again, he was.

"Aunt May?" He calls again as he stops outside her bedroom door. He reaches his hand out and knocks softly. "Aunt May, I'm home."

Again, he received no response. And then:

"Peter? Peter Parker?" The voice comes from behind me and he turns abruptly. His eyes are wide while his hands are already fisted, ready to defend himself. Ready for a fight. But when his eyes catch sight of who it is, his hands lower to his sides and his body sort of relaxes while he takes a deep breath. However, he doesn't relax too much because if Mr Fury was here then there was definitely something up.

"Er, yes sir, Mr Fury sir." He bows in greeting but the elder makes wide hand gestures to say that it's alright, and that he shouldn't have to do that. Then, the two of them are standing up straight and staring off at each other and Peter's suddenly afraid. He feels a lump forming in his throat as he worries about why Mr Nick Fury was here because if he were here, something must have happened, right? And sure he's trying to ask the man those exact questions (okay, not exactly those but that's besides the point) but he can't seem to find his voice. His hands are sweating at the palms and yeah, there's definitely something wrong with the way Mr Fury is looking at him with eyes full of sympathy and concern and all Peter can think is oh God, no. Because as he tries to think about reasons behind those emotions directed at him, his mind only goes back to one and again, oh God no, because aunt May was his rock. She can't just be gone. No way. He wouldn't believe it.

"Peter-"

"No!"

His eyes widen and he goes to cover his mouth, but he remains staring at Mr Fury like he's some sort of monster. Was he? Peter didn't think so.

"Peter, I'm sorry."

* * *

He sat on the couch, hands gripping at his mask. The suit was in his bag and in all technicality, he should have been in it by now. But he just couldn't. Every time he got close enough, images of Aunt May flashed at the back of his mind and GH ey were never pretty. Because he didn't know how it happened, his mind decided to take care of that little factor.

He lets out a heavy sigh and closes his eyes. The ache in his chest seemed to be growing with each passing moment. The stretching silence that had been stabbing him terribly suddenly shatters as soft murmurs echo through the house from the front door. Hushed whispers and careful exclamations were made, but Peter didn't feel much for taking note of what was being said. Until he heard his name. Not his birth name, but his "made-up" name.

"Spiderman's staying with us?" A woman's voice questions and finally, Peter looks up. Her short blonde hair bounced as she spoke, clearly not having expected what was currently happening. Not that Peter really knew either.

"Yeah, he is. We're giving him the room next to Vision's."

"Wait, but why? You said he declined you. You went on about his mature decision to go on and finish school and now-"

Peter decides that now is the best time so he slowly stands and clears his throat. His grip on the mask tightened, but otherwise, he offered a sort-of smile.

Everyone that was there was now looking at him, and it only then registered that he was standing in front of The Avengers.

 

And not even fighting, just standing in front of them like some sort of meeting.

"Hello," he nods at them like that would take the tension out of the air. Of course, it didn't though, so he just continued. "I'm Peter Parker. Um, Spiderman. And yeah. This is really an honor. I mean, its an honor."

"This kid? Spiderman? Seriously?" Nat demands. The others roll their eyes and even Steve looks at Tony like he's mad.

"Tony, he's just a kid."

"Yeah, a kid that we need to look after now. I assume he still wants to go to school-" Peter nods and so, Tony continues, "- so we'll have to find shifts to take him or fetch him."

"Look, Tony, we're not babysitters," Banner tells him as if it weren't already obvious and for some reason, the annoyance of the situation was gradually increasing inside Peter. He clicked his tongue and held his breath, counting back and forth in the languages he knew.

"Hey, look. I can't just leave him-"

"Yeah, no, I get that, I do. But this is not the sort of thing you decide without consulting your husband, last I checked."

That caught Peter's attention faster than light. He lifts his gaze to look at them, eyes the size of golf balls and his mouth slightly ajar. The two seem to have felt his staring because they turn to look at him and Tony just sighs. Steve, on the other hand, turns fifty shades redder to the point that it has Tony chuckling- hell, how'd he even know when he hasn't spared a glance in Captain's way?

"You're married?" Peter asks, voice seemingly miles away as he looks at them expectantly. Tony sighs again and then he nods albeit reluctantly, like it was a secret that wasn't supposed to come out. And Peter thinks that maybe it wasn't supposed to come out.

"Yeah. We are," Tony says a little too proudly while Steve finally looks up, though not at Tony, but rather at Peter himself. His eyes were narrowed like he was thinking a little too hard about something. Finally, after a few passing moments, they both sigh.

"So... Peter..." Steve says earning the boy's attention. He looks up in time to catch Mr America's eyes analyzing him. He didn't miss how they lingered on the younger's hand which held the mask. Then he looks back at Peter and sighs.

"Peter..."

"Why can't he stay home and go to school?" Banner asks, trying to figure out the situation and find solutions as per usual.

"Because his aunt died and he has nowhere to go."

Silence. That's all Peter hears and he's kinda glad. He prefers it to forced out sympathies when he knew they weren't all that keen on him being here.

***

He's sitting in his new room when Mr Captain America knocks on the door. His head lifts in time to see a brief smile cross the man's face. "Hey." His greeting is as brief as his smile, but it still manages getting Peter to smile a little.

"Hello, Sir." Peter smiles. He tries his best to remain calm, which is surprisingly easy after you've been told that your aunt died. Nevertheless, he was still a huge fan so it was still a little difficult. He was practically fanboying.

"Um, Peter, right? Or can I call you kid?"

"Err.."

"Right. Saved for Tony?"

For some reason, Peter expects Mr America to be upset, but he's not. He just smiles as he steps forward and keeps doing so until he's actually in the room and facing the smaller male.

Peter watches him quietly, wondering what had made him decide to 'stop by' but not actually wanting to ask.

Not that he needed to.

"Look, Peter... I... I'm sorry about earlier. With the group and myself. We didn't know and-"

"Oh? Is that why you're here Sir?" Peter manages a small smile. "No. I'm not mad or anything. I actually preferred that to... Y'know." Instead of explaining what 'y'know' implied, he ended it off with a light shrug.

Mr America's eyebrows raise in surprise but he quickly recollects himself and gives a nod as he clears his throat. It makes Peter guess that the man had prepared a 'speech' and everything. And here he goes and ruins it.

"I'm sorry, Mr-"

"Steve is fine. Or Rodgers."

"Right. Sorry, Mr Rodgers. I should have let you finish."

"No, it's okay." Steve smiles and Peter finds himself wanting to return it because Hello! Captain America is smiling at Him! But before he can, Steve chuckles. "It makes this easier. Tony wants to speak to you. Said he'd do it after me, but I could see was impatient already." With that said, Steve waves to Peter one last time before he walks out.

For a few minutes, he's left alone and he tries to keep calm. Two minutes later, Mr Stark walks in, announcing his presence with a clear of his throat.

Peter looks up to see Tony with his arms crossed and his eyes shifting around the room. Finally, they meet the younger's and he sighs. "Kid."

"Mr Stark?"

Instead of replying, Tony walks over and then jerks his head in a direction. Immediately understanding, Peter moves over to make space for the other male.

Tony sighs again after he's seated and Peter just stares at the ground, his hands folded loosely between his legs and his feet turned inwards. The silence continues to grow until Tony does something unexpected for both of them.

Tony Stark wraps his arms around Peter Parker and pulls him into his chest. Not having a fight in him (and also, not really minding), Peter allows it.

The moment his face is against Tony's chest, the tears fall. He's vaguely aware of Mr Stark's hand patting his back gently while he bawled like a baby.

And though he thought he was majorly embarrassing, he couldn't help but feel thankful.

That even though Aunt May died, he still had someone there for him. He'd been afraid he'd be left alone, but this wasn't the case.

He had Mr Stark.


End file.
